


Clear Your Mind

by septemberprudence



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb is learning the secrets of Ferrari, but his new powers need to be tested. Mind control AU with dubcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Your Mind

Kimi had been so sure that the old 'teammates can never be friends' cliche wouldn't apply to them. And maybe it wouldn't have, if they'd been having equal successes or even just an equal lack of problems with the car.

But they weren't. Not at all, and the galling thing was that Kimi had stuck it out all through the shit show that was last season only to have Seb waltz in this year and be pretty much covered in glory right from the start.

And he'd fitted in so smoothly, immediately getting along with the whole team, winning them over with that easy, laid back charm he could turn on whenever he needed to. Kimi might do his best, but he wasn't a people person, and there was no competing with Seb. 

Everyone loved Seb. Even Kimi. He loved Seb, he always had.

Seb knew, of course, because however stoic Kimi liked to pretend he was, he'd never been any good at hiding his feelings when it came to that kind of thing. But Seb hadn't ever seemed to mind, accepting it with kind, perfect grace, and their friendship had remained firm.

Until now.

They were both Italy towards the end of the summer break, ready for meetings at the factory, when Seb texted him. _We need to talk_ , the message read, and the last thing Kimi felt like doing was talking, but this was Seb, it was important. So he showed up at Seb's hotel as requested, and he was only somewhat drunk by the time he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Seb told him. Kimi didn't say anything, but he glanced around when he walked into the room, noting there didn't seem to be any of Seb's usual mess scattered around, but that wasn't so unusual, he supposed. And yet he could have sworn he _felt_ something, perhaps a haze, or a fog, and not in the air around him, but inside his head, everything seeming just the tiniest bit indistinct. Kimi shrugged, assuming that last vodka had been one too many. 

"Sit down," said Seb, and Kimi flopped on to the couch automatically, unthinkingly.

He looked up at Seb, waiting. But Seb didn't speak, not even when Kimi heard someone else enter the room. He turned to see who it was, puzzled as to who might be joining them, but it was the weirdest thing, because though he could have sworn he'd looked behind him, he _hadn't moved_.

He was still sitting there, eyes straight ahead, trained on Seb's face, and he knew he wasn't _that_ drunk. He concentrated, deliberately and consciously trying to turn his head, but nothing happened.

Nothing, his body simply didn't respond. Every muscle was loose, relaxed, and any attempt Kimi made to tense, spark even the smallest response, was apparently futile. Perhaps someone had slipped something in his drink? He couldn't think of any other explanation, but he had no idea what kind of drug this was.

Whoever had just come in walked round the couch to join Seb, and when they finally came into Kimi's line of sight, he could see it was Arrivabene. Fucking Maurizio, Kimi thought, always sticking his fucking nose in where it didn't belong.

 _Why the hell is he here?_ Kimi tried to say, but his tongue was thick in his mouth. His limbs felt heavy, and his view of the room was drifting in and out of focus.

Maurizio studied him for a minute with careful, appraising gaze, then turned to Seb, nodding as if he was pleased. "I can see you're doing well," he said. "How difficult are you finding it, to maintain the hold?"

"It's not too bad," replied Seb. He looked at Kimi. "It's like you said, when you already have a connection with someone, it's much easier."

They both sat down either side of Kimi, watching him. He was aware he should be panicking, struggling against whatever this was, but instead he was breathing deeply, the feeling of it almost peaceful.

"You see, Kimi," Maurizio said slowly, "we have secrets at Ferrari, and not everyone has the privilege of learning them." He reached out, fingertips caressing up and down Kimi's forearm, and inside his mind, Kimi flinched, but outwardly there was no response. "Only those who we feel truly belong to the team are lucky enough to receive our true gifts." 

_What are you talking about?_ Kimi wasn't able to speak the words aloud, but Maurizio still smiled in response, as if he'd heard. But that wasn't possible, Kimi knew. None of this was possible.

"But it is," Maurizio said. "We have access to far greater power than someone like you could ever understand." He looked past Kimi, across at Seb. "Most aren't strong enough to handle it, but we feel Sebastian has enormous potential."

Kimi could hear himself breathing, trying not to think, unable to comprehend how they were doing this. "It's okay," Seb told him, softly. "It's just practise for me, you won't even remember, I promise."

 _No_ , Kimi said inside his head, but no one listened.

"See if you can make him move," said Maurizio.

Before Kimi even knew what was happening, he rose smoothly up out of his seat, turning around to face the two of them. It wasn't like being forced, more as if someone was gently guiding him, supporting his body and moving it at their whim. Kimi had no control, none at all.

He waited there, utterly helpless, and then felt his arms begin to move, pulling his t-shirt over his head and unzipping his jeans. He kicked off his shoes and then stood up, naked. Seb and Maurizio's eyes raked up and down his body, as appreciative as each other and Kimi felt a brief, intense flash of anger, the emotion immediately overridden, smoothed out into nothingness by whatever this force was.

 _Not like this,_ he wanted to say. _Please, Seb, not like this._

"You're doing so well," Maurizio breathed out, his voice lower, and Kimi had no idea if the words were addressed to him or Seb. Not that it mattered. "I can feel it," Maurizio went on, "the connection between you." He nodded approvingly. "It's very clear. His feelings for you must be quite intense."

Seb didn't say anything. His eyes narrowed in concentration, and Kimi was gently pushed on to his knees, shuffling forward until he was positioned between Seb's thighs.

 _All you ever had to do was ask, Seb_ , he thought. _You know I would have._

Seb unzipped his jeans, taking out his cock, stroking it as Kimi's mouth was opened, his head leaning in. It was everything he'd ever wanted for so long, but like this, it didn't mean anything. He felt numb and empty. And the irony of it all, he thought, was that he could be doing this much, much better if he had even the slightest control over himself. This was barely even a blow job, no technique at all, just Seb fucking his mouth. But maybe that was what he'd always wanted from Kimi. Maybe _that_ was why this had never happened before, because Kimi had always been too willing.

There was a bitter taste on Kimi's tongue, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Maurizio, fist sliding slowly up and down his cock as he watched them intently. "That's good," he remarked. "Now see if you can get him to suck me."

Kimi was once again moved, until he was kneeling in front of Maurizio, and for the first time he truly tried to resist, desperately fighting the hold Seb had over him with his whole being. But it seemed he wasn't strong enough, his internal struggles making no difference whatsoever. Maurizio's cock was in his mouth, and he sucked on it, realizing there was nothing to do but resign himself to his fate. If this was what they wanted, they could take it. 

"You're not helping to control him now?" Seb questioned. "That's all me?"

Maurizio chuckled. "No," he replied. "It's all you." He looked down at Kimi. "This is me," he whispered, eyes going black, and Kimi's mind was immediately filled with darkness. It was like a solid, teeth-shattering punch to the back of his head, the force of it beyond anything he'd ever experienced as he was violently shoved forward on to Maurizio's cock, lips right at the base, the head of it deep in Kimi's throat. For a moment he was held there, struggling desperately for air as he started to gag, but then he was released, falling back on to his heels, coughing and gasping. _"That_ was me." Maurizio smiled, satisfied.

He turned to Seb, and continued, "I want you to fuck him now, I want to see that you can keep your focus even while you're coming."

They all stood up, and Kimi tried to close his eyes, but it seemed even that small motion was beyond his reach. He was laid face down on the bed, helplessly allowing himself to be arranged. It didn't matter anymore. 

"No fingers first," Maurizio instructed. "Use your mind, make him relax enough." 

Kimi felt Seb push inside him slowly, his body offering no resistance. But there was no real enjoyment in it, either. He realized that through all of this, he hadn't felt even the slightest hint of arousal, and he had no idea whether or not that was deliberate on Seb's part, whether his control could extend so far.

Seb began to thrust in and out of him, hard enough that Kimi could feel himself moving, every single muscle totally yielding and pliant. Seb kissed the back of his neck, leaning in closer to whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm so sorry."

Tears prickled at the edges of Kimi's eyes, one falling down wet across his cheek. _Whatever you need_ , he thought, hoping that Seb could understand.

But Seb only moaned, moving faster and then letting out a stuttering cry as he finished.

He rolled off Kimi, breathing deeply. 

"Would you like me to fuck him too?" Maurizio asked, after a pause. Kimi had almost forgotten he was still there. Wishful thinking, he supposed.

"No," Seb replied, almost _too_ quickly, Kimi noted. "Do me." He turned over on to his stomach, spreading his legs wide behind him.

Kimi knew he shouldn't watch, that it would only make it worse, but he couldn't stop himself. The sight of Seb being fucked was every bit as amazing as Kimi had always imagined it would be, his bitten lips stained red, eyes fluttering closed as he whined in pleasure.

Maurizio muttered in Italian as he came, the words simple enough even Kimi could understand. _Beautiful boy,_ he said, over and over. _My beautiful boy._

Kimi wanted more than anything to tell him, _Not yours. Never yours,_ but he knew now that wasn't true.

Afterwards, the two of them dressed silently as Kimi lay there. Maurizio clapped Seb on the back heartily, obviously pleased with his efforts. "You did very well," he said. "I think we can move on to the next level."

Before they left, Seb turned back, walking slowly over to the bed. He ran his hand gently down Kimi's back, and said in a steady, quiet voice, "You'll wake up tomorrow. You won't remember any of this."

The knowledge that he would have no memory of what had happened somehow felt like a far worse violation to Kimi than anything else they'd done to him. But he was still, accepting. What else was there to do?

As soon as they were gone, he closed his eyes, falling into silent, empty nothingness.

.

Kimi squinted in the dim light of the morning. Where the fuck was he? he thought. Some hotel room, he could only assume as he looked around, but he had no idea where. His head was thick and heavy, throbbing with every single breath. How much had he had to drink last night? This hangover was something else, like he hadn't experienced since he was much younger. 

He sat up, groaning as nausea rushed over him. He remembered being in a bar, but nothing after that. Wasn't he supposed to meet someone? He was sure he'd been planning to meet someone, but he had no clue as to who it could have been. He shifted, hissing a little at the way his ass stung. Had someone fucked him? It felt like it, but whatever had happened, it seemed he was alone now.

Oh well, he told himself, shrugging. Another forgotten night, and now another morning. 

Things went on, he thought. It was the same as always.


End file.
